The Silver Dragon
by KrazieShadowNinja
Summary: A mysterious dragon comes to New York. And drags Jake into a world he never knew existed. Rating may go up later. First American Dragon fic. be nice! Chapter Nine is up! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter One

Hey ya'll. This is my first American dragon fic. Disclaimer: I do not own American dragon, but I do own the silver dragon

Chapter One

A cold breeze flew above NYC. On that wind was a dragon. It was slender dragon that was a silver color and when the sun hit it just right, the scales showed rainbows. Behind it, two other dragons flew right behind it. They were large and muscular. But they couldn't keep up with the silver dragon. Another dragon popped out in front of it. It grabbed the silver dragon's wings and flung it around. The dragon cried out. Gold blood dripped out. The other dragons caught up and nodded to each other. She was the one they were looking for. She was the last Silver Dragon. The silver dragon opened one purple eye. It took a deep breath and blew. Wind blew around the three dragons. A large whirlwind shot them up and they disappeared. The dragon tried to move it's wings. Pain engulfed the body. It slowly fell towards the ground, it slipping into unconsciousness.

It fell into the streets, making cars slam on their brakes. A bee truck tipped over and the bees zoomed out. They flew up and away, disappearing in the night. A large red dragon flew over the city. Hearing screeching the American Dragon rushed to the scene. He looked around, nothing really out of the ordinary, until he saw the dragon. He swooped over to the dragon. It's wings were torn, mangled, and bloody. He grabbed the dragon, surprise by how light it was, and flew away to his grandpa.

Sorry it's so short. It might take awhile to do the second chapter though. Read and review plz! KrazieShadowNinja


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, we know, I don't own the American Dragon.

Chapter Two

Grandpa flipped through his book a second time. Maybe he skipped it, he thought. He glanced at the silver dragon laying on the counter. His grandson, Jake Long, had just brought it in a few hours ago. He wrapped up the wings. The bones were broken, and the dragon had lost a lot of blood. A head suddenly popped up beside him. "Found anything yet?" Fu Dog asked.

"No. But what interests me is how did that dragon get it's wings like that. That doesn't happen often." Gramps said, going back to the dragon. It had not awoken yet, which is not normal because dragons heal quickly. Fu Dog checked the bandages then turned to Gramps. He was busy examining it's scales.

"Yo, Gramps, I'm done." Jake said as he set down the mop and bucket of water. He looked at the dragon. It was a beatiful dragon, that should have been shimmering and sparkling in the light, but the silver scales were stained with dark yellow blood. "Hey, since when does dragons have gold blood. I don't." Jake spoke up.

Gramps looked at his grandson. He was right. Dragons do not have gold blood. "They don't. Now, Fu, Jake, I need your help. We are going to splint the dragon's wings." Jake walked in front of the dragon, holding the front of it. Fu had the left side while Gramps had the right. "On three. One, Two, Three." They moved it.

Suddenly, wide purple eyes snapped open and the silver dragon roared in pain. The dragon bolted up, shoving Jake, Fu, and his grandpa to the ground. Purple eyes searched for the one who was responsible for this pain. Its eyes laid on Jake. The silver dragon lunged for him. Jake quickly dodged. "Dragon up!" He cried. He quickly turned into a dragon. The silver dragon hissed and lunged for him. Jake flew up. The dragon hit the wall. It turned and stared at Jake. The dragon moved its wings and the bandages tore off, showing brand new silver scales. The dragon leaped up in the air.

"Jake! Take the dragon out of here!" Fu yelled. Jake tried to fly out the window but managed to get stuck instead. He turned into human and quickly slipped out of the window. Air swirled around Jake, bringing dust to his eyes. He wiped them and to his amazement the silver dragon was flying above him. Jake screamed and turned into a dragon. He flew up and the silver dragon quickly followed. He moved in and out of building, trying to lose the silver dragon but it kept up with him. He turned to check where the silver dragon was. Nothing was behind him. Jake smiled to himself. He turned and shrieked like his sister Haley. The silver dragon was right in front of him. How did it pass him?

"Uh... nice silver dragon." Jake whimpered, looking for a way out. The dragon's eyes narrowed. Jake tried to fly backwards. He suddenly got turned back into human. He looked down. The road was full of cars going sixty to seventy. He gulped. No of them would see him. He would be roadkill! He fell. All of the sudden, two silver claws grabbed him at the shoulder. He was pulled up and put on a building. The silver dragon landed next to him. _You should contol your turning into human and dragon power. You could die. Luckily I caught you just in time._ A voice popped into Jake's mind. Jake looked at the dragon. "Who are you?" He asked. _I am none of your business, American Dragon. Don't go poking through people's businesses, American Dragon, cause you might just be poked right back._ The voice sniffed. "Sorry." Jake said quickly. He didn't want to get on the dragon's angry side. But couldn't the dragon turn into a human itself? "Can you show me who you are in human form?" He asked it. The dragon eyes looked sad. _I can only turn to human self on nights of the full moon and Friday the Thirteenth. Do not ask why, for I do not wish to tell. _The dragon said. He nodded. "Dragon up!" He shouted. He quickly turned into a dragon. "Lets fly."

"Well, well, looks like it's my lucky day." A voice said smugly. Jake turned. The Huntsmaster and Huntsgirl just jumped to join them. The silver dragon growled low in its throat. Huntsmaster looked at the silver dragon. He gasped. "Could it be?" Huntsmaster asked. Jake looked at the silver dragon. The dragon's eyes gleamed silver.

Thanks for the review YourFavoriteWriterEver! Its not that long but longer than last time! Review plz! KrazieShadowNinja


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own the American Dragon. How many times do I have to tell you! Italics is thoughts or the silver dragon saying something. Don't worry, you'll know who is who and who said what. Bold is the whisper of the wind.

Chapter Three

Jake watched the silver dragon closely, watching the silver eyes turn brighter and brighter. All around them time seemed to stop, the cars weren't as loud, birds were not singing. Even Huntsmaster and Huntsgirl were quiet, staring at the silver dragon in awe. The dragon spread out it's wings and flapped them a few times. It went up gracefully and faced the Huntsmaster. He brought his staff in front of him, bracing himself. (I think its a staff though I'm not that sure.) All of the sudden, the wind roared passed Jake, shoving him to the ground. The Huntsmaster stumbled but remained his ground. Huntsgirl grabbed the Huntsmaster. Soon the wind died down and the dragon landed next to Jake, taking deep breaths. The silver was gone and the purple was back. Jake turned to the Huntsmaster and Huntsgirl. Huntsgirl dashed at them. Jake swung his tail around, trying to trip the Huntsgirl. She grabbed it. Jake flicked his tail lightly and she hit the ground. "Sorry baby. Maybe next time." Jake teased. The Huntsgirl jumped back up and started punching Jake. "How about this time?" She told him.

The silver dragon watched them for a moment. _This wasn't suppose to happen!_, it told itself. _This world is useless_, it continued. **They come.** A small whisper said barely audible. It was the wind. The dragon sniffed a bit. A horrible stench of decay reached the dragon's nostrils. The dragon looked around wildly but it did not see them. They were coming though. The dragon looked at Jake. He was too young to be in this kind of situation. The Huntsgirl was winning while Jake was cowering on the ground. The Huntsmaster was staring at the silver dragon. _They were suppose to be extinct_, the Huntsmaster told himself. A horrible stench hung above them. The Huntsmaster held his nose. "Whoa! What is that? It wasn't me." Jake said, flying back to the silver dragon. Huntsgirl held her nose too and went to the Huntsmaster, limping. The silver dragon turned to Jake. _We need to get out of here fast._ The silver dragon told Jake quickly. Jake gave the dragon a confused look. Two dark balls suddenly collided into the silver dragon. They clung to its skin, burning the scales. Then they finally dissolved. The scales were blackened and had many cuts and scrapes. Jake looked up quickly. Three abnormally large dragons were flying above them. They had dark black scales with large pointed claws. They turned to the Huntsmaster and Huntsgirl. Two darkballs came again, hitting the Huntsmaster and Huntsgirl right in the chest. They dropped down to the ground, shaking. Suddenly, Jake and the silver dragon were lifted up in the skies. Jake tried to wiggle out but the dragon kept it's grip firm and roared at Jake. The silver dragon was just hanging there, lifting it's head up every now and then to see where they were.

They flew for hours, over luscious moutain valleys and sea green to dark gray oceans. They started to slow down when they were over a large desert area. Vultures below them, smelling the decay of the dragons. The dragons started flying up higher into the sky. The dragon that wasn't carrying anything flew up ahead into a dark looking cloud. Suddenly, the silver dragon started wiggling violently, staring at the cloud with pure terror. The dragon that was holding the silver dragon dug it's claws into the weaken scales. Fresh gold blood oozed out of the wounds. The dragon leaned its head in front of the silver dragon and inhaled. A white silvery mist started coming out of the silver dragon's mouth, eyes, and nose. The scales of the dragon started getting lighter and lighter. The silver dragon started drooping down in the other dragon's hold. Jake tried to look some more at what was happening but the dragon that was holding him bent down it's head. It also inhaled. Red mist came out of Jake's mouth, eyes, and nose. He started feeling sleepy and dizzy. He drooped down and his scales were also getting lighter and lighter. The last thing that Jake saw was that they were going into the dark cloud and a shrieking laughter filled his head.

YourFavoriteWriterEver: Thank you sooo much!

Terra Nova: I hope this suits you!

Ezcheesesorceror: I hope this is long enough. You see, I can't put too much because that would ruin it the whole story!

Gam3Fr3ak3r0: Here it is, I hope you like!

Countrygirl182: I'm so sorry to hear that.

Imaginarylady: I don't know if you read my second chapter. I didn't put you in and I'm sorry but I hope this makes up for it!

Thank you guys so much for reviewing! Please Read and Review! KrazieShadowNinja!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE AMERICAN DRAGON!

Chapter Four

Jake woke up with a sharp poke in his back. He groaned and turned. Haley always woke him up for stupid reasons. Another poke made him get up. "Haley, will you..." He started but his voice faltered. A tall young girl was staring back at him. She had long silver hair, wide purple eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a long robe the color of silver. Jake stood up. He was taller than her but not much. "The silver dragon?" He asked. The girl nodded. "It's a full moon?" She shook her head. "Friday the thirteenth?" She also shook her head. He was about to ask her why she wasn't a dragon when she quickly hushed him. A large cloaked figure walked to the bars of their cell. The figure pointed at the girl. Another cloaked figure also appeared. It whispered in the other's ear. The figure nodded then bent down. It opened a flap and scooted a tray full of food. Then they walked away. Jake lunged for the food, his belly growling. The girl grabbed his wrist and shook her head. "Why not?" He asked, trying to pull from her grasp. "It's drugged." She whispered. Jake dropped the bread, half because of the drugged part, and half from the part that she could talk. He looked at the food hungrily then turned back to the girl. "I think we need to talk." Jake said, putting his hands on his hips. The girl looked down. "Probably, but I won't, as of right now, we are not safe." She answered, sitting on the bed.

They came after a few minutes. The smell of them reached Jake and the girl before they could see them. The three dragons sneered and snapped at Jake and the girl. On two of the dragons, a red pearl and a white silvery pearl hung around their necks. The girl clenched her fists and stared hard at the dragons. "Nubeseh hushegfhe uflur." One of them spat. "Ghugye oityuew hguenw!" She yelled back. The dragon that spoke hissed. It opened it's mouth and a dark ball began to grow. "Mushelin!" A voice cut out. A large red monster with black and red striped horns and pure yellow eyes. It had dark blue talons and greenish yellowish, razor sharp teeth. It walked towards the cell and reached out. It grabbed the girl by the chin and dragged her near him. "You will be mine, my little silver dragon. And your blood too." It said, stroking her cheek with it's long talon. She pulled out of its grip and backed up away from it. It just smirked and turned, grabbing the three dragons by the neck. It turned and looked at Jake. It smirked again and left. Jake went to the girl. "What were they saying?" He asked. She turned to look at him. "We need to get out of here." She said. He bit his lip. _Why did she never want to talk! He needed to know about this stuff! He was in it, right?_, he thought as he backed away from her. "Dragon up!" He shouted.

The fire engulfed him. He felt the regular feeling of change when something new came into him. A sharp burning sensation. It covered his whole body. The fire turned into a gray smoke and he coughed. He was sweating and breathing hard. He was also human still. _What had happened?_, he asked himself as he stood up shakily. He felt dizzy. "I forgot to tell you. Those pearls, they're our dragon forms." She told him, sitting him on the bed. He moaned and closed his eyes. Maybe, just maybe, if he closed his eyes, wished really hard, and then opened his eyes, everything would be gone. He opened his eyes and moaned in dismay. It was real. The girl sighed and grabbed the bars. She had gotten out of here before. She could get out of here again. She cleared her mind and concentrated hard. **The third block from the floor on the eighth line is loose**, a voice whispered. She walked to the wall and counted to three. Then looked for the eighth line. She grabbed it with her fingernails and pulled the block right out. She quickly pulled the others out near her, making a small opening. She walked back to the bed. "American Dragon, I have found a way." She told him. Jake bolted up and quickly jumped off the bed. He groaned and held his head. He was still dizzy. She put her arms around his arm and walked forward through the opening. She let him lean against the wall while she put the blocks back in and grabbed him again. The stairs were slippery and cobwebs filled the corners. Rats would sometimes run out in front of them, dart around thier feet, then go back into it's hole. Soon, Jake was able to walk down the stairs on his own. She led the way. Finally they came to a door. She tried the doorknob but it did not budge. She kicked it but received a bruised toe. The door was thick. Suddenly the door swung open and Jake and the girl gasped.

What did they see? Find out in the next chapter! Please Review!

For the people who reviewed:

Imaginarylady: Sorry about that misunderstanding. My fault. I hope you like this chapter! Please Review!

YourFavoriteWriterEver: Thank you so much, you are so nice. Thank you and I hope this chapter meets your liking! Please Review.

Sakume: There you go. Now you know what she looks like. I hope you like this chapter and review it!


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? I don't own them! I just own the Silver dragon and my crazy ideas.

Chapter Five

A skeleton fell at Jake's and the girl's feet. Jake started screaming like a girl and jumped into the girl's arms. She dumped him next to her and kneeled down to the skeleton. Then she glanced up at the door. Jake had gotten up and was about to peek out of the door when the girl grabbed his wrist. "Death marks that door!" She told him, pulling him away from the door. "I know, I know, a totally disgusting skeleton fell through the doorway." Jake told her, taking his wrist out of her strong grip. "No." She said. She looked around and dived for a rat. She picked it up and showed Jake. Then she threw the rat through the doorway. In a matter of seconds, the living rat turned into a dead skeleton. Jake's mouth dropped open. She shushed him. She cleared her mind. **Go up two hundred thirty seven steps and pushed the blocks in. There is another way out other than this one.** She motioned for him to follow her and she led the way. They finally stopped and pushed the blocks hard. They caved in, the slimy moss getting all over their fingers. A cold wind meet them full blast, knocking them down. "Sorry, you got to forgive it. It tends to be very protective." She said, helping the still tired Jake up. He gave her a confused look. "Never mind. But, just for your own good, the wind might either resent you or like you. Be nice." She explained, walking through the hole. Jake followed her. Suddenly, the girl screamed. Jake ran forward and figured out why she was screaming. The hole led out to outside. Only thing that was the place they were prisoners at was on top of a cliff over looking a dark purple ocean. The moonlight was shining brightly on the dark purple ocean. Jake stared at the ocean water. _Purple? Weren't oceans were suppose to be blue? _Something slimy touched Jake's leg. "Lets get out of here before something eats us." He called out. The girl was looking up at the sky. "It's not about what is going to eat us that I'm worried about." She whispered, pointing up. Jake looked up. The moon was full and bright. Too bright. But, beside the moon was a dark purple ball, large as the sun. "What's the matter? What is that?" He asked. "The dark sun." She whispered. He shook his head. _How could there be a dark sun? _"Jake Long." She said, turning to face him. Jake glanced at her. _He didn't tell her his name? How did she know? What was her name?_ "Yeah?" He asked. "Lets swim to the shore. I think it's time I told you what you are actually facing." She said. He nodded. _About time. _They started swimming as the dark sun climbed higher into the dark black sky.

Grandpa flew over NYC, looking everywhere his grandson and the dragon could be. They couldn't have just disappeared. As he landed, he noticed darkness creeping into the blue sky. Why was it going to turn dark early? He shook his head. He landed and saw Fu Dog waiting for him on the roof. "Have you found anything?" He asked Fu. "No, you?" Grandpa shook his head. "Fu, what do you think of that?" He asked, pointing to the darkness that was already half way in the sky. "I think... that is not normal." He said. "Fu, let's go to my daughter's house. I have a feeling this is going to be dangerous. Climb onto my back." He said. The moon was already peeping up in the horizon, when the sun hadn't gone all the way down. Fu got on and they flew to Grandpa's daughter's house.

The girl sighed and settled herself on the sand. Jake sat by her, waiting patiently. "Every five thousand years, the dark sun comes up. I was born five thousand years ago, on this very day, of this very month. When the dark sun covers the moon, that was when I was born, the exact second. That is why I have gold blood. When the dark sun covers the moon, the gates of Hell open. Demons, gargoyles, and all sorts of horrible monsters are released in Earth. In a few hours, they will be let loose. A giant massacre with occur. Maybe even a apocalypse. Depends on how they feel. Now, if we were still up in that prison cell. They would take us out and set us in chairs tied up with burning rope. When the dark sun covered the moon, they would slit my throat. Gold Blood gives powers. Powers beyond your imagination. Then, they would slit your throat. Your blood, regular dragon's blood is innocence. Together they would make the dark sun rule. Hell's gates would stay open. Then it would truly be an apocalypse. We have to get out of here. And get our dragon forms back. Before the dark hour." She told Jake. Jake looked at the girl. She wasn't joking. "Then what do we do?" Jake whispered. "We go to Earth. Fight against the monsters. And hope the other dragons don't bring us back." He nodded. "An hour?" He asked. "Yes. We have to get our dragon forms back. Follow me and be quiet." She said, as they walked towards the tall castle.

I thought it was time to tell everyone what was happening. So, please review.

For those who reviewed:

Shepyt: Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Gam3Fr3ak3r0: I am happy. I don't think I could abandon this story. Thank you and review please.

YourFavoriteWriterEver: Yeah, Jake is unique. I'll try to keep from doing cliffhangers so anyway, I hope you like this chapter and review it. Thank you.

Sakume: I'm glad that last chapter was good. I hope this is the best! Review plese and thank you.

Imaginarylady: Don't hurt me. Just joking. Don't worry, I can't wait till this is done. Because I might... I just might (not sure though) make another story, but who knows.

Thanks for all those who reviewed. Others, please review. KrazieShadowNinja


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon.

Chapter Six

The girl led Jake up into the trees, jumping from tree to tree like monkeys. He winced after hitting a tree branch with his forehead. "Do we **have **to go this way?" Jake said, rubbing his forehead. She laughed and jumped again. "Yes." They finally reached the last tree and she shushed Jake. The gates were heavily guarded. She looked around and smiled. "Have you ever watched Tarzan?" She said, getting a thick vine. Jake's eyes widened. "No. No way." He said, backing up. The girl grabbed him by the shirt as he slipped back. She hefted him up on her shoulder and swung on the vine. Jake was smart enough not to scream. They landed safely and they crouched to the end of the walkway and peered into the courtyard. The large demon creature was yelling at different monsters. The two dragons carrying the pearls were back, flattening their rotting ears. The girl rose up and threw a rock at one. It winced and glanced up. She pulled Jake back just in time. It looked back at its master. The girl went back and threw bigger rock. They heard it whispered to the other. They flew up. As they reached thier height, the girl grabbed them by their necks and pulled them closer. The girl slammed the dragons to the floor. Jake covered their mouths, wincing at the stench and slime. The girl grabbed the pearls and threw Jake his. He took his hand off and grabbed it. The dragons screeched. Red mist flew out of the pearl and surrounded Jake. "Dragon Up!" He cried. The fire came and surrounded him. Jake waited. No pain. He felt the changed. He turned. White mist surrounded the girl. She smiled and motioned for him to follow. "Why aren't you a dragon?" He asked, going to her. "I'm not allowed to morph here. And, when I come out of this place, the full moon is up so I'll still be human." She clambered on him. "Fly straight up. Don't worry about air. Quickly now." She said. He jumped up and flew. As they climbed higher in the sky, it got warmer and warmer. "Slow down or we'll hit the ground on the other side!" She told him. He slowed a bit and saw the dark cloud's edge. He burst through it and saw the desert ground. He pulled up. "Head North. We will get to New York in... fifteen minutes." Jake nodded then stopped. "But it took hours for us to get here." He said. "Yeah. The wind was going the way we were going. Making it harder for them to get here. The wind is on our side, Jake Long, we will go faster." She explained. "Now, your grandfather. He is a dragon, right?" She said. Jake nodded. "Then your mother or father, depending on which is their father, is a dragon. And if you have an older or younger sibling, they are probably dragon too." Jake nodded again. "Mom, sister." He answered. "Oh. And your father, does he know you and your family are dragons?" She continued. "No. Why?" "I think you should fly faster, Jake. The monsters from hell attack the innocent first. The ones that are oblivious to magic. Then they go for people who know magic. Then magic creatures. Hurry! The dark sun is near the full moon." She explained. Jake nodded.

He landed in a nearby alley and went back into human form. They ran to his house. Grandpa and his mother greeted them. "Jake, what is happening?" Grandfather asked. "Ask..." Jake turned to her. "I still don't know your name." "That is because I don't have one. Just call me Silver for now." She whispered, avoiding their gazes. Jake almost saw the sadness on her face and decided not to ask why. "Okay, Silver, can you tell them, quickly before my dad comes home?" He said. She nodded. She turned to them. "Jake's Grandfather, mother, every..." She started.

Okay, hope you like this one. A little short and I'm sorry for that. But this is a simple chapter for right now. Next chapter is the fight. Please RR!

Those who reviewed:

Shepyt: Thank you. I hope this is getting interesting. Please Review!

Sakume: Of course I like reviews. Who doesn't? Good. I don't think this one has a lot of description so sorry about that. Please Review.


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note

Dear Readers, I'm sorry to say that I have gotten grounded from the computer. I won't be able to update this story for at least two weeks or less. But my mom is being nice and saying I can write a note so you guys will know this (as you can see). I'm truly sorry and please try to remind me that never ever ever be on the computer at 4:00 am because I can't go to sleep. My bad. As soon as I'm able to get back on the computer, I vow to update quickly.

KrazieShadowNinja


	8. Chapter Seven

I'm back! Yay! So I do not own the American Dragon. I do own all the other creatures.

Chapter Seven

Silver waited on the rooftop of Jake's grandfather's shop. Jake was with her and so was Grandpa. They were all in dragon forms expect for her. She shivered. The dark moon was so close to Earth's moon. Soon, the dark moon was in front and was casting a lavender light. Silver fell to the ground, gasping for air. Red letters appeared on her skin, burning hot. Gold blood trickled from the fresh wounds. Silver scales covered the blood, but glowed a light red. Letters and symbols of light red glowed on her dragon body. Her wings were droopy and she was dizzy. She shook herself and flew up in the air, turning around, waiting.

The ground split open and the world shook. Creatures of all sizes crawled, flew, climbed out of the opening. Demons with gray leathery skin with dark red eyes screeched. Slimy bones popped out of the ground, putting themselves back together. Zombies roamed aimlessly. Then everything went deadly quiet. Large, heavy footsteps could be heard from inside the ground. Then something shot up in the sky.

A large dragon flew in the sky, roaring. Its body was covered in flames. No scales could be seen. Then everything roared, screeched, screamed or anything else it could do. They began to stampede. Throwing cars at buildings. Picking up buildings and throwing them at other buildings. Jake sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. Silver sped through the sky, head-butting demons. They lashed out, trying to grab her with their talons. She dodged easily and struck them with her tail. Why didn't she use her fire?

Jake swept over and blew fire on the zombies. They screamed, their arms and fingers falling off of their bodies. Gramps was burning the skeletons. It went on like this for a couple of minutes. Suddenly, Silver slammed into Jake. They hit the ground. Jake got up. "Don't fight 'em. Burn 'em!" He told her, demonstrating. "I don't know how to blow fire." She whispered back. It wasn't her fault. She didn't have a teacher like Jake did. "Take a deep breath and blow." He said. She nodded. She took a deep breath and blew. Nothing. She turned to Jake. He scratched his head. A demon jumped on his head, beating it's fists against his chest. Silver grabbed the demon and threw it into another demon.

Suddenly, there was a great 'plop' on the ground next to them. The flame dragon growled, clicking it's fire talons against the concrete. It snarled at them. _What are you two think you are doing?_ A sly voice popped in thier heads. "We're putting you out." Jake yelled, kicking a fire hydrant. Water splashed on the dragon and steam rose up. The dragon walked forward, out of the water, its flames burning brightly. _You can not put me out!_ It said matter of factly. Jake gulped. _Actually, you stand no chance against me. The world will end, dragons. I'll make sure of it!_ It snarled. It blew bright fire at them. Silver grabbed Jake and they flew up just in the nick of time. Gramps was backed up against a building, trying to fight 25 demons at once. Jake rushed to help. Silver stared hard at the flame dragon. **There must be a way. There is always a way.** The wind whispered to her. She agreed with it. Something grabbed her forearm. She turned to it and gasped. Blood red eyes was all that she remembered.

Silver woke up all sore. She was in a dark room. Once her eyes got adjusted she realized she was in human form. _What had happened?_, She thought to herself. The light went on and Jake and his Grandfather came in, followed by their dog. "You okay?" Jake asked, a look of concern on his face. "I think so." She answered. "What happened?"

"I don't know. One minute you were flying. The next you were morphing into human form and falling." Jake said. Grandpa handed Silver a bowl of soup. "You've been out cold for a week." Jake continued. Silver bit her lip. _Wind, what happened?_, She asked. Nothing answered. _North? South? West? East? Northeast? Northwest! Southwest! SOUTHEAST!_, Silver yelled. No one answered. They usually answered if they were called upon. She glanced out the window. An easterly breeze flew by. Silver closed her eyes and imagined her dragon form. She couldn't remember it. Was she blue? Or maybe it was pink or purple? Black, red, green? No color came to her. She snapped her eyes open. What was happening? She looked at the food Jake's Grandfather had brought. A warm bowl of soup, a couple pieces of bread, butter, and a butter knife! She grabbed it and ripped it across her skin. "What are you doing!" Jake cried, snatching the bloody knife from her. But the color of blood made him stop. It was red. Silver stared at the red blood coming out of her palm. It dropped and splashed against the white bed sheet. It couldn't be. She blinked but the red blood had not changed. What in the world had happened?

I think this is the longest chapter ever that I written for this story. Well, what happened to Silver? Find out in the next chapter! If people review. Please review! Please!

For those who reviewed: (My author's note and Chapter Six)

wilddog14: Thank you. I'll try not to get grounded again but I can't help it. It just happens. My parents wish and hope for these things. Please review.

YourFavoriteWriterEver: Its okay. I forgive you. But the reason I update is because I'm impatient. Plus I hate when people don't update. Lol! Just don't get caught! My friends say I'm unique. But I think they mean I'm weird. Their stupid. Anyway, review please!

Shepyt: I was on the computer at 4:00am. I couldn't sleep and it wasn't a school night. I hope you like this chapter and review!

OsCaRcHoPs: Hopefully, I hope you like this. Vrinda is the font. I'm like very pleased with this story. I think I might make a second story after this but I'm not sure. Please Review!


	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long. I just own Silver and my other crazy ideas.

Chapter Eight

Silver stared at the ceiling fan, swirling around faster and faster. _What had happened? Red eyes. Weird cold sensation. Then darkness. _She thought hard. Jake and his grandfather had left a bit earlier, after she had broken down in tears trying to remember her form. Jake had told her she was silver but she couldn't picture it. She sniffed. She had never felt alone before. Never ever. But now, when the demons and those ugly skeletons were here, just when she needed the most wisdom, they were gone. She missed Wise North and the taste of bitter cold. Lazy South with the taste of dirt. Laid back East with it's taste of the Pacific Ocean. And Cool West, the taste of the Atlantic Ocean. Northeast and Northwest were the same, always perfectionist. Southeast and Southwest were jokers.

Silver sighed and stood up, stretching. She was no longer wanted here. She wasn't a dragon. She couldn't even help Jake if he needed her. As if anybody wanted her. She looked down as memories passed through her eyes. She shook her head and looked around. She didn't come here with anything. She could just go. But, the demons were still here. Jake had told her that they were hiding in the hole, and if Jake went sort of near it, something would screech and twenty demons would come out, cursing at him. Maybe she should just go back home. **He** was waiting for her. (a/n I have a confession to make. Read at the bottom of this chapter before I thank the reviewers. You'll see.) But, she couldn't get home without her powers. Well, her dragon powers anyway. She hadn't used her blood powers, even if she was a human. She walked to the mirror and took a hard look at herself. A beautiful girl stared back at her. She frowned and turned away. She ran to the window and crawled out.

The East wind didn't greet her. It was just blowing by. She shivered. The wind never made her cold. The wind were like her father. Expect she called them her Four Uncles. Just to herself when she needed to be reassure that she was actually loved in this world. You know, when the whole world is crashing down on your shoulders and you just wanna grab anything near you and either kill yourself or hurt yourself really bad. That kind of feeling. Wind was always there or **him**. (a/n I'm not gonna tell you who **he** is because that is only for the second story, if I have one!) Silver sighed. She was going to get her powers back. Even if it meant death.

Silver walked down the cracked streets, watching some people glance out of thier windows to see what nutcase would be walking down the street with demons a few yards over. She walked steadily, eyes narrowed. She muttered to herself, praying that if she died, someone, hopefully the wind, would take care of **him**. She stepped next to the hole and peered down in it. "Silver! What are you doing?" A voice called out. Silver gasped. Her foot slipped forward and she fell head first inside the hole. Red claws grabbed her. Silver sighed and looked up. Jake flew to solid ground and turned to his human form. "What were you doing over there, Silver?" Jake asked.

"I was... looking." Silver said. Jake crossed his arms and stared hard at her. "I wanted to find the thing that took me away. Okay, Jake? At least no one can take your dragon from away from you." Silver said, balling up her fist. Was she, Silver, jealous? How could she be jealous. Of his natural dragon blood. His normal red blood. His family. His friends. Silver blinked and slowly let out of her balled fists. "Why didn't you ask me to help you? I would have helped ya. What if you fell down there? You'd be killed." Jake said, frowning at her. She looked down and nodded. "Wait right here." He said, turning back into a dragon and flying to the hole, which a loud screech was coming from. Twenty demons came out. He flew back to Silver, ready to fight. Silver smiled and braced herself. She wasn't really good with fighting in her human form.

Suddenly, the fire dragon approached, smirking. "_Ah, you come again, silver dragon. Or should I say, puny human!_" The fire dragon said happily. Silver glared. So he was the one who did it! But how? Why? "_You want to know why? Because, you are one of the most powerful dragons on earth! That and another. You should know **him**. But now, since I have taken everything from you, you are nothing but a thorn in my side! You and the stupid winds! You didn't even like your powers. You hated them. You wouldn't even use them. But now, since I have them, they will be used to their fullest power! And there's nothing you can do about!_" He snarled, swiping at Silver. It hit her on the cheek, leaving three large scratches which were bleeding profusely. She winced but stood her ground. He was going to kill her! And **him **and Jake! Possibly the earth. Make it into the second hell! She couldn't let him! He hit her again and she fell to the ground, another new scratch on her chest. The dragon turned to Jake, sneering. Jake was in trouble and she knew it. She had to do something. She had to!

She closed her eyes and thought about something. Anything. She couldn't do anything alone. She wished the winds were here. What would they say? Probably believe in yourself and... "**CHANGE SILVER DRAGON!**" Eight different voices yelled. She snapped open her eyes. She could taste the saltiness of the seas. The dirt and the cold. She thought of her dragon form quickly. A silver dragon appeared before her. She relaxed her mind. She felt the change. The switching and growing of bones. The skin change. Hot gold blood dribbled down her cheek then disappeared under the silver scales. She turned and lunged for the fire dragon. She hit him in the stomach, making him barely miss Jake. He stared at Silver with wide eyes. "You're back!" Jake yelled, grabbing her into a bear hug. It was wonderful for a moment until the fire dragon smacked Jake to the ground. Silver glared at him. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Silver roared. Something new happened. Heat rose in her throat. It made her dragon body tingle. Suddenly, fire spilled out of her mouth and leaped onto the dragon. It was beautiful. Dark purple fire with the tips silver covered the fire dragon. He roared. Demons stared in awe. Suddenly, the fire dragon disintegrated. The demons hissed and flew to the hole fast. The hole closed up. The demons were no more. Silver turned to Jake. He gave her a thumbs up sign then motioned for her to follow him to his house.

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

Do any of you guys want me to make a second story to this? I have a perfect idea but I want to know if you guys would read it. I have a title and everything so I would give it to you in the next chapter to look for! Sadly, I think the next chapter is the last chapter. I might make another chapter to thank reviewers or it might be in the next story if you want me to make it! Review me to tell me to make it or not!

PLEASE REVIEW:)

For those who reviewed:

YFWE: Lol! Like I told you before. I am very impatient. Just read my profile. Hope you like this chapter! Please review!

Goodybad: There's your answer. Review!

Vulpix4life: I absolutely LOVE dragons too! They're so majestic! Anyway, hope you like this chappie, please review.

Sakume: I thought Chapter 7 was gonna be a good one. Anyway, review!


	10. Chapter Nine

Okay, guys, this is my **_LAST_** chapter. I think I'm gonna cry. I loved all your reviews people but there is going to be a **_SEQUEL_** to this story. Now I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jake, Grandpa, Fu, Jake's Dad, Jake's Mom, Haley, or any other character in American Dragon. But I do own Silver and all the creatures, and **him.** If you wanna use Silver, ask me first, give me a good reason, and maybe I will let you.

Chapter Nine

It was quiet around the dinner table that night. Jake's grandfather had come and so had Fu. Silver poked at Jake's mom lasagna. She wasn't really hungry. Actually, she didn't want to leave. This was like the first people who accepted her. Dragon form and human. The curse and the blood. Silver looked across the table. Jake's dad was still kind of in the shock when he learned about how his wife, son, daughter, and father-in-law were dragons. Jake's mom was quietly eating. Haley was talking to Grandpa and Fu. Jake was toying with his food. Silver sighed. She would miss him. Very much. He was her first friend. Other than **him**. She pushed back her food and stood up. If she waited longer, it would be more hard to leave. Jake and the others looked up. "I have to go. Good bye everyone." Silver said, turning around. She ran through the door, her eyes stinging. Was she crying? She sniffed and was ready to turn into a dragon when Jake came to her side.

"What about those creatures in the clouds?" He asked. Silver took a breath and turned to him.

"They will go after me. Not you. You're safe." She said quickly. Silver wished he would go away. This was making it painful for her to leave. She started to walk forward when Jake grabbed her wrist.

"Is this the last time we'll ever see each other?" He asked quietly. Silver stared at the ground.

"No. You can contact me by the wind. Yell my name out to the wind and it will send a message to me. I'll fly as quick as I can." She said, watching the ground get blurry.

"If I don't want to use the wind, where can I find you?" He continued. Silver looked up into the sky.

"Over the rainbow, Jake. Over the rainbow." She said. Jake looked confused. Silver turned and formed into a dragon. She flew up. She saw Jake on the ground watching her. She circled him once, waved, then flew off to the North.

Silver flew up high into the stratosphere. There, up above, was a long, large rainbow. But it wasn't like any other rainbow. It showed colors of gold, silver, copper, and all those jewel colors. Silver stopped. She looked down at the ground. She was going to miss it in New York. She hoped Jake would never forget her. _Good bye Jake_ She whispered into the wind then she flew over the rainbow, disappearing.

Jake walked back home. He would really miss her. She was like the only dragon that lived close by him and was the same age. A voice was heard. _Good bye Jake._ It said. He smiled. Was he falling for her? What about Rose? He'd probably never see Silver again. Jake walked into his house and went to his room. He laid on the bed. Maybe, they would meet again. Maybe. Little did he know that large white eyes were watching him from the window. He closed his eyes and went to sleep, dreaming of the Silver Dragon.

THE END

(For Now!)

_**READ THE THINGS UNDER THIS LINE! THEY ARE IMPORANT! YOUR FAULT IF YOU DON'T READ'EM! **_

The next story is called _The Rainbow Dragon_. I hope you will all read it! If you don't I'll cry! Now, you can review this chapter, I will thank you later in the next story. Please all review!

For those who Reviewed:

Teenchic2004: Oh my gosh! I'm most have been half asleep or something. I did not mean to do that. Sorry. Anyway, please review this chapter and read the next story when I put it up!

YFWE: Sorry this is so short but it's a goodbye chapter. Do you know you always give me the BEST reviews EVER! If they was a best reviewer reward, I would give the prize to you! Hope you review this chapter and read the next story when it's up!

Goodybad: Okay, I'm glad you like the last chapter. I hope you like this chapter too! And read the next story!

Wilddog14: I love dragons too! Anyway, I'm flattered that you like the story so I hope you would read the next story and love it too!

For all those reviews from Chapter One to this chapter. I love you guys! (NOT IN THE SICK WAY! LIKE SISTERLY/BROTHERLY WAY!) I hope you all read the next story Rainbow Dragon!

KrazieShadowNinja


End file.
